I Promise, They Are Not Alone
by LadyDragonsblood
Summary: Chris and Adam Irvine have suffered two losses.  Will Adam be the third or can Chris stop him in time?  Is their love enough to see them through once again?  M/M Slash, MMPG if you do not like, do not read.


**WARNING: MATURE CONTENT, STRONG LANGUAGE, SEXUAL SITUATIONS. M/M Slash, MMPG. If you don't like, don't read. **

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT!**

**I Promise, They Are Not Alone**

The beautiful blond man was walking down the beach. It was hard to tell if the salty stains on his face were from the ocean's spray or the tears that fell from the light emerald pools that graced his sweet face.

His pace was nearly non existent, but he was moving, his bare feet squishing in the soggy sand along the shore.

His face was haggard, dark circles under the green eyes, his cheeks were slightly sunken in, he hadn't shaved in more than a few days.

He sat down on the shore line. He drew his legs up to his chest, his muscled arms encircled his knees and his chin rested in the dip between them.

His long dirty blond hair was whipped around by the breeze that was blowing in from the sea. He tried to tuck the stray strands behind his ears, but the breeze kept untucking them.

Tattoos peaked out from his t-shirt. A red and black sun on his left bicep and on his left forearm a cross was inked into the skin. A large black and red star with a few smaller stars sat on his flesh above two skulls decorated with flowers and hearts wearing bandanna's. He had a maple leaf tattooed on top of his right foot, that few people knew about. He had been thinking about getting more, but he wasn't sure and right now he didn't care.

He was tall and lanky, and he usually moved with cat like grace. His legs were considered to be shapely and sexy. He was pure muscle with no trace of fat on his frame.

A large hand swiped his face, his fingers were long, thin and graceful, as more tears fells from the haunted eyes. He'd been crying, constantly it seemed, for nearly a week.

'Has it just been a week? It seemed like a lifetime ago.' His mind said to nothing particular. The sound of a gull in the distance seemed to say, "Yes" in response to the question that hung in the air.

He looked down at his left hand, he saw the plain silver band around his ring finger. The finger with the vein that ran to the heart. "I'm so sorry I failed you, sorry that I caused you so much pain." Adam again said to nothing but the air, his sobs piercing the atmosphere.

His ringed hand slowly made it's way to his once rounded abdomen. Oh god his body felt so empty now, only a week ago it it had been full. He had been so happy. They had tried for three years to get pregnant, and when it finally happened he and Chris celebrated for days. His husband treated him like a prince, well he always did, but that treatment had increased ten fold.

Chris had spoiled him rotten for years and when they married five years ago, the spoiling continued. Chris worshiped the ground his beautiful spouse walked on and the feeling was returned. Adam did his share of spoiling as well, cars, jewelry, clothes, all the things Chris loved.

Adam was handed anything he wanted. Hell, if he even made an innocent comment about something he saw in a shop window in passing, you can bet the item showed up, gift wrapped a few days later. The blond had learned to keep his mouth shut, mostly. He did love being spoiled by his baby.

Adam had finally been able to give Chris the one thing they wanted above all material things, a baby. They had finally conceived. There was never a more wanted infant in the world than the one which had started growing inside Adam's lithe body.

Adam Copeland-Irvine had to retire from his wrestling career, it was hard to do, but he retired a champion. The hardest part was that Chris couldn't be there that night. He was competing on a dancing show, but they talked for hours over the computer afterwords. It lead to their usual video camera sex. Chris wanted to see how the 'baby bump' looked and one thing led to another like it always did with them.

They were happily married, almost to the point that watching them made people want to take toothache pills because they were so damn sweet together it made them sick.

But as hard as they loved, they fought with equal passion. The bad thing was, Adam was blower, if he just ranted and raved for 10 to 15 minutes, then he would be fine, issue over. Chris on the other hand was a brooder. When something stuck in his craw it could last as long as two or three days before they would make up.

They were also the "go to" couple. You know the ones other couples went to for help and advice. After all, they had been together for almost fifteen years. They never once hid in the closet, and in the early days they took a lot of flack. Together, they got through it.

As soon as the first province in their home country of Canada legalized gay marriages in 2003, they were almost first in line. They were blessed almost immediately. Adam became pregnant on their honeymoon and almost nine months to the day after they married, they welcomed Kimberly Anne Irvine to the world. She was beautiful, Adam's blond hair and Chris' blue eyes.

Six months later they buried her next to Chris' mom. She died of SIDS. No Doctor could explain why. They were heart broken. They managed to survive with lots of love and counseling.

They tried and tried to conceive again to no avail. Chris even tried, with no luck there either, which was just as well because Adam was horribly uncomfortable, "topping" his husband.

They started the adoption process and five months ago they found out thy found out they had finally been blessed again. The doctor said getting their minds off it probably did more good than anything in aiding in the conception.

They cried with joy, then they cried with sorrow.

Just one week ago, the baby, a boy, died in the womb. Adam was far enough along that he had to undergo a surgical procedure. They had to remove Keith Joseph Irvine from his father's body. They buried the tiny, tiny fetus next to his sister.

A week later found Adam where he was now, on the beach not far from their Tampa Florida home, heartbroken once again.

Chris tried to comfort, but this time Adam turned him away. Chris was crazy with worry, but he didn't push either he knew better. After so many years together they knew when to leave each other alone.

Christopher Keith Irvine was cooking dinner. He was making home made pizza, it was his spouses favorite comfort food. Adam hadn't eaten in four days. He did get protein shakes down him twice a day but that was all.

Chris was not a 'big' man in his business, but what he lacked in height he made up for in ego, at least on television. In reality he was warm and funny and he often kept his husband in stitches laughing.

Physically he was equally as stunning as his husband. He had short dark blond or very light brown hair depending on the amount of sun he got. It spiked in the font on most days, but over the last week he didn't bother to style it. He hadn't shaved either, he looked exhausted and scruffy. His crystal blue pools were dull and lifeless. He hurt just as much as Adam, he mourned his tiny, tiny son. He mourned their beautiful little blond angel. Were they being punished for something? Surly not, the Christian God they both believed in didn't punish people.

They wanted children, they had always wanted children. As far as Chris was concerned they would continue the adoption process. He didn't care if their children were adopted or "natural", he would love them just the same, as would Adam.

He heard the back door open then close. Adam's feet thumped lightly up the stairs, he heard their bedroom door close. The pizza was done, he turned the oven off and cracked the door keeping it warm. He dashed up the stairs.

He opened the bedroom door, "Kitten?" Chris called softly to his long time lover and husband. Adam was in the bathroom with the door closed. Chris went over and tapped lightly on the closed wood. "Darling kitten, I made pizza. Come eat please?" Chris nearly begged. There was no reply, no sound at all. Chris tried the door, locked. He began to panic.

"Open this door or I'm breaking it down!" Chris demanded. He was afraid Adam would do something stupid. After a few more minutes of nothing, he'd had enough.

Chris backed up and ran shoulder first into the wood. It moved. Two more hard rams and the door splintered enough to break the lock.

Chris' eyes swam with tears from the pain in his shoulder and the sight before his eyes.

"Kitten, please, oh God please don't!" Chris' eyes were huge with fright. Adam had a pistol to his temple, it was cocked, his finger on the trigger. Where the blue steel had come from he didn't know, they had never owned any guns.

Chris slowly sank to the floor. "Kitten, please don't. Don't leave me. I need you. I love you, so much. Don't you love me anymore? What about ma? What do I tell her? Do you want to hurt your ma like this?" Chris was desperate.

At the mention of his beloved ma, Adam opened his eyes. He saw his lion. The mighty Lion of Jericho was crying, he looked sadder than Adam ever remembered."I can't live without you. Don't leave me, don't leave ma." Chris cried out, snot streaming out of his nose.

Adam lowered the gun. "Take it." Adam spoke his first words to Chris in days. Chris carefully took the gun and un-cocked it, and put the safety on. He looked at the engraving on the wooden palm stock. "RKO" was stamped deeply into the grip.

"He know you have this?" Chris asked softly. "Yes, but he didn't know the reason." Adam was finally talking. "What did you tell him?" Chris asked, still holding the gun. "That I was scared when you're gone to the studio late at night." The sad blond explained.

"Don't kitten...don't leave me. I need you so fucking much. We'll get through this, together. Please baby?" Chris looked at Adam with tear filled eyes.

"I want to be with my babies Chris, they need me. They are all alone." Adam cried softly. "No, no they aren't alone. My mother is with them and your grandparents and Uncle. Plus Owen, Eddie and Chris. You think they would let anything happen to our little treasures, especially Eddie?" Chris smiled at the thought.

"You really think so? You promise me they're not alone?" Adam looked hopeful. "I promise my kitten, I promise you with all my love." Chris said earnestly. Adam leaned over and hugged his husband. Chris wrapped his arms around his blond beauty.

"Why lion why? We would make such good parents. Are we being punished? Is there something wrong with me?" Adam wailed. "I don't know baby. No, we are not being punished, tested yes, punished no. You're fine Adam, remember the tests?" Chris held his dearly beloved kitten close.

"Keith was the hardest. I never got to hold him, at least Kimberly knew our love." Adam sniffed. "I feel the opposite. My arms feel so empty, I loved rocking her to sleep. Oh god, she smelled so sweet and pure." Chris sobbed as well. "Yes, she did. She loved it when you sang to her." Adam said quietly.

Chris wrapped his kitten tighter in his arms. They sobbed in each others embrace. They had not touched each other in days. Their hug slowly gave them strength. They always drew energy from one another.

"I love you so much my kitten. We're going to get through this, I promise. I think we need to go away for a while. Just us. Any place in the world. We could go to Hawaii, you love to surf there." Chris sniffed as he spoke, he would take his kitten anyplace he wanted to go.

"We can't run away lion. Do...do you still...I need to feel Chris, make me feel something, just make me feel." Adam's greens pleaded with the blues of his lion.

Chris stood up, he walked into the bedroom, he put the gun in a drawer in their antique dresser. The drawer had a working lock and he used it, and put the key in his wallet that was sitting on top of the ancient wood. He was thinking a certain "Viper" was going to get his weapon back with a stern lecture.

"Come kitten" Chris stepped back into the bathroom and scooped his taller husband up in his arms. Chris' strength was a surprise to most people, he easily carried his kitten to their king sized bed.

He gently laid the beautiful blond on the mattress. "Please Chris, please make me feel, I'm so tired of feeling numb." Adam whispered.

Chris straddled Adam's hips, he ran his fingers under the hem of his kitten's t-shirt. His finger tips lightly brushing the soft skin. He pulled the shirt up and the blond raised up enough to allowed his husband to remove the material from his body.

Chris didn't care that his kitten's skin was a little soft and loose where there had one been their baby. He just hated the reason why. He ran his hands up Adam's chest, his palms brushing over the sensitive nipples, Adam made a low moan in the back of his throat.

Chris leaned down, he looked at his husbands face. His eyes were closed, his brow was knit in confusion. "What baby?" Chris asked quietly. "Is it wrong for me to want you?" Adam was confused. "No baby, I want you too. I need to feel just as much." Chris assured. Adam nodded. It wasn't about sex, it was about feeling, feeling something other than the pain of mourning.

Chris had missed the feel of his husband. His scent, the silk of his hair, touching his skin. "Don't ever forget baby, I love you, nothing will ever change that, nothing. No tragedy, no unhappiness, nothing. I will love you till the day I die." Chris whispered.

The elder husband bent down and kissed Adam's soft lips. He sucked the plump bottom lip, tickling it with his tongue. Adam sighed and parted his lips, he snaked his tongue out to meet Chris'. The two muscles slid along side each other, tasting, and stroking. Adam never battled for dominance, he submitted to Chris, always.

For the first time in a long time, Adam felt the heat growing between his thighs, he whimpered as Chris deepened his kiss, and ran his hands through the luscious, long, silky blond locks.

Adam's hips bucked ever so slightly. Chris moved his hands down to caress them. He worked the zipper of Adam's jeans down. He broke the kiss and rose up off his husband, pulling the blonds jeans down those sexy mile long legs. He kissed his way down each leg as the flesh was revealed. He got the heavy material off the beautiful body. He then curled his fingers around the waist band of his husband's silk boxers. Adam again raised his hips to allow Chris to remove them. The silky material easily slid down, they were tossed to the floor with the other discarded skin coverings.

"You're so beautiful my kitten." Chris said as he lightly stroked and traced the deep "V" of his lover's groin. It caused Adam's already growing shaft to spring into life. The blonds breath came in small hitches, the hands on him felt so good, so comforting.

The lion sat up, his thick muscular denim encased thighs moved down to straddle his husbands knees. He crossed his arms, latching his fingers to the bottom hem of his t-shirt and raised the material slowly, revealing the light golden skin.

Chris' muscles were hard. He'd been working out again lately, his pudginess was gone, he was lean and trim, a well defined six pack was once again starting to form. Since leaving his wrestling career, he'd let himself go a bit.

When Adam had told him he was pregnant again, he decided to get back in shape, so he would be healthy and fit. It had also given him a new focus and clarity in his mind, and he was writing amazing music and lyrics to match his "second wind" of life. Adam had fallen in love with Chris all over again, watching his husband "re-birth" himself for the sake of their unborn child.

The results showed as Chris removed the black material from his hard upper body, his neck was graceful, but thick. His arms were so strong, yet held Adam so tenderly.

Adam tentatively, almost shyly ran his hands up the lion's fit torso. Lashes closed down over the blue oceans of Chris' eyes. His lips parted, and his bottom lip was licked lightly with the tip of his tongue before being raked over by milky white teeth, a small sigh of pleasure escaping the confines of his voice box, Adam's touch had been sorely missed. The kitten lightly ghosted over his lions torso, the muscles jumping under the golden skin as if they had been touched with a flaming hot stick, another small moan emitting over the soft lips.

The lion sat very still as long, graceful fingers explored him. A hand slid up to his chest, the other one soon followed. Adam felt his husband's skin, silky, smooth and hot. His fingers gently rubbed his lion's nipples. Chris breath hitched sharply.

"Oh kitten" Chris moaned out, as he wrapped his right hand around his blonds cock, his thumb pressing, lightly into the pre-cum filled slit. Adam's hips bucked a bit and his fingers tweaked the nipple on his right side a little harder.

"Easy my little kitten, your lion will make you feel even better." Chris said as he buried his head in Adam's neck and simply breathed his lover's scent. It was intoxicating, exotic and erotic and simply his Adam.

"In me lion, please, need you, need to feel you in me." Adam thrust his hips, causing his cock to slid against Chris' hand, driving it deeper into the lions "paw."

Chris quickly removed his jeans and boxers, adding them to the pile of clothes. His body quivered as the air hit the liquid of his own leaking cock.

The Lion of Jericho reached over to the night stand and found the abandoned box of condoms. He felt a hand over his, "No Chris, want you, want to FEEL you." Adam smiled that sexed up smile that Chris had not seen in a long time. "Are you sure babe. You know..." Chris was stopped as Adam pulled him down for a kiss.

The kitten moved down a bit and pulled his legs up, opening himself to his husband. After so many years together, Chris knew this was Adam's way of saying 'No prep, no lube, just take me.

Never missing a stroke with his hand on Adam's shaft, Chris directed his cock to the pink ring of muscles. He slipped in, the heat was still intense and the silkiness inviting. He thrust his hips, inching himself towards that button that would send Adam into sexual orbit.

"Ahhhh, hurts, baby it hurts!" Adam cried out, but Chris knew it was not distress in his lover's voice, it was pleasure. His kitten always loved the white hot pain that came with unprepared sex. Chris thrust in till his groin was flush with Adam's. Long, delicious legs wrapped themselves around his trim waist.

"God kitten, you feel so good." Chris cooed in his lover's ear. "So do you my lion, oh so do you." Adam husked back. Adam felt like he was on fire, like Chris was burning away all his pain and sorrow, with each stroke against his prostate.

The blond felt more sure that as long as his lion stood by him, they could get through anything.


End file.
